The Power of Songs
by StrawberryGashes1300
Summary: AU. Clara, the Doctor, a pretty girl, and jealousy. What do you get? A short One-shot with a cheesy title, that's what! Whouffle one-shot cause their awesome.


**Okay so I was inspired by this song (seriously though Fall Out Boy and Dev can be inspiring though) and I thought I'd right a short little one-shot for Whoufle cause seriously they are toe cute. Anyway…**

Clara's POV

I walked out of my house and headed down to the café nearby. I was supposed to meet my friend, John Smith, here a few minutes ago, but I know he'll be late, again. As I pushed the doors the little vintage café that we loved, what I saw shocked me. John was there, early, and talking to some girl behind the counter I've never seen before. It was Halloween so the girl had a plastic halo on her to be somewhat festive. She had long, wavy blonde hair that seemed to be perfect I every way. She had long legs and the work shirt she was wearing looked a little to tight at the top. She had a perfect tan and gorgeous skin. Instantly I was jealous, I didn't know why, it was just that she could make anyone jealous. Now don't go on with the 'But you and John are seriously in love' crap. I honestly don't know if I like him in that way I was confused. I made my way to the counter.

"Hey, John. I didn't expect you to be here early."

He turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Clara! I didn't hear you come in, I was just chatting with the waitress over here, and her name is Monique, pleasant… girl." I almost slapped him for looking at her exposing shirt. I was kind of pissed cause we were in a small shop with only one other costumer, and he was an old man reading the newspaper and not making a peep.

"Oh it's fine." I said through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to say anyway, I need to go to practice and all since the concert's, you now, today." By practice I mean with my band. It was a multi-genre band. Two girls and three boys; me on guitar and lead singer, my best friend, Amy on piano, Nick on guitar and sometimes singer, Rory on base, and Greg on drums. We weren't very popular, but we were pretty good. Amy got us booked at this cool club downtown, it was a Halloween party and I had invited John. Since it was a Halloween party we decided to dress up. Nick was going as a voodoo master, Amy was going as a dead bride with Rory as her dead groom, Greg was going as a vampire, and I was going as a witch. Amy would say sexy witch but I don't think so, it was a little revealing but not very much.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." John muttered, obviously hoping to get back with his conversation with Monique. I sighed and walked out of the door and towards the club we where practicing at. It was called the TARDIS hangout. I pushed open the black door and saw all my band mates sitting around.

"I thought you would of brought the Doctor." Amy said looking up from her phone. We all called him the Doctor cause when he got Rory and Amy together, he refused to be called the 'Lovemaker', instead he said he was the doctor of love. The name kind of stuck, just without the of love part.

"Nah, he was to busy staring at so girl's boobs."

"Wow, did he actually get a conversation started or did he just blush and run away." Nick said smirking.

"No, he actually got a conversation started. He looked pretty intent to keep going." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ding ding, time's up, let get practicing!" Greg said coming from the back with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Ok, let's get going!"

Once we all got settled in to start practicing Greg tapped his drumsticks and we started practicing the songs we were going to preform that night.

* * *

I was in my room with Amy, getting ready for our concert that night. She had on a ripped wedding gown with splatters of dark red and brown on the bottom of the gown. Her hair was perfectly messed up with streaks of black spray painted it in. Her makeup was a pale face with blood splatters here and there and ruby red lips. I laid out my dress on the bed.

"I love it." Amy said walking in.

"I don't know, I could just go it a tee shirt and jeans?"

"NO! You are wearing this costume and that's final." She insisted. I slowly put on the dress. It was off the shoulder with two black straps holding the dress up. The sleeves were long and hung from my wrists. The top was a dark red with black lace and a crisscross corset in the middle and the skirt ended a few inches above my knees. It was the same dark red and black lace and was shaped in a high-low fashion. The whole thing was extremely flowing but the shirt was a little tight and revealing. I wore black combat boots and a black witch hat with a crimson bow to top it off. I wore my hair in long dark beach waves. I had black eye shadow and lipstick on.

"I don't know." I said looking at myself in the mirror. "You sure it's okay?"

"Defiantly! Flowing and even a little bit sexy."

I blushed. _Me? Sexy?_

"And I'm sure he'll like it." She said applying more lipstick on her already perfect lips.

"Who?"

"Don't act innocent I know you like the Doctor."

"_Excuse me?_" I practically screamed.

"Yep. Don't deny it anymore. I can see the way you two look at each other. And don't even get me started on the jealousy the was all around you when you mentioned that girl."

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't look _that _jealous." I said frowning.

"Yeah, _suuure_."

"Hmph."

"But be careful. If the Doctor doesn't make his move, Nick will. He totally likes you. Plus he doesn't seem to like the Doctor, it's like he's jealous, majorly."

Wow, I'm living in a love triangle. Oh god, I hope this doesn't turn out like Twilight.

"Well, we better hurry. We've got twenty minutes to get there and practice for the party." I said looking at my phone. I frowned at when I opened my phone. I saw the three messages I sent John. All unanswered, most likely. I sighed and got my bag heading out the door.

* * *

"Hello everybody! How yawl goin'? Next up to the stage are the Companions! Give them a round of applause!"

Once the DJ announced I started on my way to the stage. I scanned the crowd, but no sign of the Doctor. A sliver of sadness came over my heart, but I pushed it away and smiled at the audience.

"Okay guys, we're going to mix it up a little bit, first rule of coming to our concert though… HAVE FUN!" I screamed into the mic and started singing. Halfway through our third song I spotted John in the back, but he was to busy on someone else to notice the band. No surprise when I saw Monique. She was dressed in some slutty angel costume. I glared and motioned some thing to Nick. He nodded and I ended the song.

"Okay so this song is for a special _friend_ out there." The way I said friend was out of pure hate.

I started singing Just One Yesterday,

_"I thought of angels choking on their halos._

_ Get them drunk on rose water._

_ See how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth and clip their tiny wings."_

The whole time I was singing the intro I was glaring at Monique. She looked over at me and then looked at the Doctor. She got the message. Slowly, she said something to John and ran off to the bathroom. He looked confused, but then pulled out his phone and starting doing something. I mentally slapped myself. As the duet ended I handed the mic to Nick and took my black guitar from someone and he started singing Talk Dirty To Me. During the chorus I felt him slap my butt. I glared at him and he gave me a sort of innocent shrug. I rolled my eyes. I could feel some one watching me. I looked up to see the Doctor's eyes glaring at Nick. I heard Amy snort under her breath. After Nick was done, it was supposed to end our performance, but I grabbed the mic from him.

"Sorry if you thought this was the end of the performance, but I have one more song I'd love to sing." I gave Amy a glance. We'd practiced this song alone, so none of the others knew what I was talking about. She starting playing a familiar tune…

"Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster

He's a monster

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

He's right, don't start

'Til you're his own, form of art and

He's doing his part

Cause he's winning my heart

There were no sparks

Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and

He's doing his part

Cause he's winning my heart

Is he human, does it matter

I know he's what I'm after

I can reel him, from disaster

I know

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster

He's a monster

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

Most people are scared

When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear

Let me make this clear

I want him near

Most people can't sleep

Feeling he's out, on the streets

He is my creep

He is my creep

Is he human, does it matter

I know he's what I'm after

I can reel him, from disaster

I know

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster

He's a monster

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

He's sick, he's fresh

He doesn't really know how to dress

He's a beast, he's weird

He, he never looks in the mirror

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me

He's a monster, why do I want

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster

He's a monster

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah"

As I finished the song I looked up at the crowd. They were all cheering at me. Nick, Rory, and Greg had their mouths hanging open. I laughed a little bit and walked off the stage.

"Hey Clara." I turned around to see the Doctor standing nearby with his hands in his pocket and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Ummmm…"

With that he cupped my cheek and kissed me. On the lips. I was shocked at first, but I got over it and started kissing him back. His hands were ruffling my hair and mine were against his hard abs.

"Hey, guys? Some of us are trying not to barf tonight!" I hear Greg say.

I looked over at Nick; his face was a mix of confusion, hurt, and anger. I almost felt bad, almost. I laughed and John and me went out the back door. It was a crisp night. We looked each other in the eyes and suddenly our lips met. I was happy and had a light feeling all over. That was when I decided that my favorite day was Halloween. We staid making out for you knows how long. And as we were kissing I could remember hearing the traffic sounds, people talking and walking by, the music coming from inside, and the faint sound of a witch crackle in the distant background.

* * *

AHHH! Hoped you liked it! I needed a break from, well, stuff. Please give me your opinion below! (yes, even the bad ones) well, se ya! -Starberry


End file.
